You Can't Spell Revolution Without Love
by halfcat1996
Summary: Shirley was lying there, dying on the ground and Lelouch knew he had to save her. He may have managed to help her cheat death, but what happens when she wakes up and realizes she has Geass too? Rated T just to be safe. ShirleyxLelouch
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Code Geass nor do I own its characters, I do however own this story so please enjoy! :)***

Lelouch Vi Britania, or rather, Lelouch Lamperouge was standing in the darkness, wondering where he was. "It's completely empty in here...where exactly am I?" he asked himself. A

white light sparkled behind him, and he could see his memories playing before his eyes. "Tht-that's from the festival..." he muttered as he stared at the memory. He smiled and

laughed to himself. "Hopefully after all of this fighting is over...then everything will be peaceful, just like this. I can be together with my friends...especially-" he started but was

knocked into reality when a book hit him on the head. "Oww..." he grumbled as he rubbed his sore head. He looked up to see a smirking girl, standing right over him. "It's about time

you woke up sleepyhead. Come on, Madam Prez said she wants to talk to us about something." the redhead said with a giggle. "Ah Shirley...that was you. Did you really have to hi

t me that hard?" he laughed as he got up. "Well it might have been a little payback." she teased. "Payback? Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "Don't worry your pretty little

head about it, c'mon, she said it was urgent." she reassured him, and dragged him along to meet their student council president.

* * *

><p>"Ah Lelouch, Shirley! It's about time you got here!" their president laughed when they got to the Clubhouse. "Yeah sorry about that, I fell asleep in class. You know how those<p>

lectures go." Lelouch laughed. "I had to knock him back into reality, literally!" Shirley laughed. "Well anyways, I called you two in here becaue I need an opinion on what I should do

for my graduation ceremony. It has to be something really special this year. Something amazing!" Milly stated as she held her arms out to emphasize her point. "Right right, well we

could do a festival or we could do fireworks or..." Shirley listed on and on. Lelouch sat and stared at them while he thought to himself. *I usually don't take too much interest in these

events. I'd rather be figuring a way of getting the Black Knights to help me on my quest. My quest to bring Britania down on its knees! But even so, Milly has been a good friend to

me, going as far as hiding my identity from everyone and letting me live in the clubhouse. I owe it to her to make this event special.* he thought to himself. "Hmm? You got

something Lelouch? I mean you're sitting over there with a smirk on your face..." Milly muttered. "Oh, sorry I guess I just spaced out. No, I really don't have any ideas, sorry. I just

remembered that I have paperwork to fill out, I'm sorry, we'll talk about this a different time alright?" he apologized as he left the room. "Ugh what's up with that guy? Always leaving

me behind! Oh wait I have paperwork too...wait up Lulu!" Shirley called and followed behind. Milly sighed with a smile. "That girl just adores him, and she brings out the best in him.

They really need to get together...it was always a dream of mine to see those two get together during my school years...but I guess it'll never happen. Unless...that's it!" the

President laughed at her brilliant plan.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lulu!" Shirley called as she followed him. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice her. He stood, facing the door to his room when suddenly she ran<p>

straight into him. "Oopsies, sorry..." she mumbled with embarassment. "Wha-Shirley?" he muttered in confusion. "Well you said you had paperwork to do...and then I remembered

that I have paperwork too so I was kind of wondering if...maybe we can do it together?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice. He instantly felt bad since the whole paperwork

thing was a lie just so that he could get out of the situation from Milly. "Ah listen, about that...I kind of wanted to escape from Milly since I knew that whatever plan she decided on,

would just be one to make my life a living hell." he laughed sheepishly. "Oh...so then you came back here to come check on your brother Rolo right?" she asked with a smile. "Y-yeah

something like that..." Lelouch muttered. *Brother...he's no brother of mine. He's an imposter, someone that just replaced my precious sister Nunnally. It's horrible that the Emperor

not only messed with my memories, but also the memories of my friends as well. I remember how Shirley adored Nunnally and even gave her a nickname, "Nana".* Lelouch thought

sadly to himself. Shirley smiled and gave a small laugh. "Well I still hope it's alright if I do my paperwork here." she said. "Oh yeah, of course." Lelouch agreed.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Lelouch as Zero, finally settled things with the Chinese Federation and gained more members for the Black Knights. While he was away he left Sayoko to be his<p>

replacement, which was a mistake. When he arrived back home he apparently had 108 dates scheduled and had kissed Shirley. "I only did it because I was afraid she was going to

see the secret elevator...was I wrong in doing so?" she asked nervously. "Yes that was a big mista-" Rolo started but Lelouch interrupted him. "No...you had the right idea in

mind...but kissing her is a little out of my character, please be more careful next time." he sighed. Now he had the problem of going to all 108 of his dates and still being Zero at the

same time. His last date happened to be Shirley, and he was home at the scheduled time. "Sorry Shirley...I'll try to sort things out with you later..." he muttered as he tried to sneak

away. But he was caught and Shirley was definitly mad at him. "Oh Lulu, I never expected to be in love with a total playboy!" she scoffed. "L-look Shirley, this is all a

misunderstanding!" he began, but she didn't buy it one bit. "That's what they all say isn't it?" she grumbled. "Well I'm sorry, here's the dress you wanted, please accept it as my

apology..." he began but she glared at him. "You want me to forgive an apology from you when-" she started yelling, but was interrupted by none other than Millay Ashford. "Hello

everyone!" her voice blared through the school's speakers. "I have finally decided on my Graduation Celebration! It's called Cupid's Day! The objective is to get the hat of the person

you love, and when you do, you'll be offically boyfriend and girlfriend!" she laughed. *I might be able to finally see those two get together!* she laughed to herself.

* * *

><p>Cupid's Day arrived and Lelouch had already set up a plan. Just as soon as he was about to switch once again with Sayoko, Anya rammed into the building with her Mordred and<p>

Shirley was right in front of it. "Ah Look out!" he shouted, and pulled her down the stairs with him. They were alone and Shirley asked him a simple question. "Hey Lulu, why did you

kiss me?", she mumbled. "Ah well umm because...I like you..." he muttered. "That's a lie...I know you're not serious-" she started but he quickly interrupted her. "Wrong!" he

shouted. *Why did I just do that...do I really like her...I mean...it's possible...* he thought to himself. "I mean...I just...good question..." he muttered with embarassment. She

smirked and pulled out a trick question, hoping he would answer her with the real answer she wanted, and he did. "Welcome back Lulu, you haven't been yourself lately." she

giggled. "It's okay...I gorgive you...in return, close your eyes for me." she mumbled shyly. "O-okay..." he agreed and closed his eyes. She placed her hands on his cheeks oblivious to

the millions of thoughts that raced through his mind. *Is she really going to kiss me? I mean she does love me and all, and it's not the first time we have or anything, but then again

after everything I've done she still loves me. Do I love her back, is that what this feeling is? Maybe I'm just being stupid. But-* he was so lost in his train of thought that he was

completely shocked when she pinched his cheeks. "You thought I was gonna give you a smooch!" she teased. "Well you know...I thought there was a possibility..." he muttered

with embarassment. She took his hat and traded it for hers. "One day I'll make you love me...for real." she declared. *It's not like a don't...* he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The event finally ended and Shirley and Lelouch were declared an official couple. Shirley was obviously embarassed while Lelouch's mind was on other topics as usual. Milly was<p>

happy to see them get together and she decided that since her dream came true, she could finally graduate. At the end of the day Shirley was out buying groceries and talking to

Lelouch on the phone. Everything seemed so peaceful untill a single flash changed her life all over again. "I...I remember everything again. Zero...is Lelouch..." she muttered as the

rain poured down around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi guys Halfcat1996 here! I'm really excited to be writing this story! As a LuluxShirley fangirl I cannot accept her death...so I'll just make everything different lol. Ummm I have to

apologize for my stupidity since I can't seem to write a story with proper spacing...y'know how you're supposed to start a new paragraph everytime someone speaks...yeah I seem

to be unable to do so...it looks so totally wrong and rawr it bugs me...I'm sorry...please forgive my dumbness and enjoy the story! :D


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters, however I do own this story…enjoy! ***

Lelouch woke up startled. His alarm clock was beeping nonstop and it was starting to annoy him. "That was a strange dream, everything that already happened yesterday just

played all over again." he muttered to himself. "Right, I need to head to the Train Station as soon as possible, I need to test my theory and see if it's correct…" he muttered as he

slipped some shoes on. He headed out the door and was unaware of the cold glare that followed him. He continued walking across Ashford Academy's campus and headed towards

the station.

* * *

><p>Shirley was stuck in a nightmare and couldn't escape. She didn't know where to run, but when her alarm clock went off, she was finally saved. "That was scary…everyone just wore<p>

masks…nobody was real." she muttered. She got out of bed and started to change her clothes when she realized that she needed to talk to someone, someone who would

understand her situation. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number, fidgeting with the strap attached to it. "Hello?" someone finally answered. "Ah Suzaku? I uh, I wanted

to talk to you is that alright?" she asked. "Yeah sure, what's up?" he asked. "Well, actually I meant that maybe we could meet up somewhere…I need to talk face to face with you."

she sighed. "Oh alright, would you mind meeting me at the Train Station today in about an hour? I need to go there anyways." he suggested. "Yeah that'll work out just fine." she

agreed and hung up.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the Train Station and walked around, hoping to see Suzaku. "Shirley?" a familiar voice asked. She turned around and was startled, it was Suzaku, but because of her<p>

nightmare she was afraid of him. He grabbed her wrist and reassured her that it was only him. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked politely. "Oh…well…" she mumbled

but was surprised when someone else called her name out. "Shirley? Is that you? Oh you're with Suzaku I see…" Lelouch muttered. "Oh Lulu, was that some jealousy I sensed just

now?" she teased. She began walking with him and Suzaku and realized that the situation was becoming very awkward. *I need to talk to Suzaku about my memories coming back…

I mean he is friends with Lelouch so he must be working for him in the Black Knights right? But how do I do that when Lelouch is with us?* she pondered to herself. They walked all

the way to the edge of the roof and she turned around to them. She was startled when she saw two masks fall off of their faces, just like in her dream, and she jumped onto the

ledge of the roof. "Shirley!" they shouted, and tried to save her. Lelouch had jumped off of the roof just to save her and Suzaku was leaning on the ledge, trying to hold the two of

them up. "Please Shirley…don't do this…I don't want to lose you!" Lelouch begged. She nodded and he gave the signal for Suzaku to pull them up.

* * *

><p>They were safe once again and it was then that Shirley realized that she was wrong. Suzaku gave Lelouch a cold shoulder instantly which made her sad. *I was wrong; Lelouch has<p>

been all alone in this. He doesn't know who's truthful to him anymore.* she thought sadly. His phone started ringing and he had to leave her and Suzaku alone for a second. "What?

Jeremiah is back?" he asked quietly to Rolo. "Yeah, he's headed your way. Be careful big brother…" he warned. "Right…" Lelouch muttered back. He turned around towards Suzaku

and Shirley who were staring at him suspiciously, especially Suzaku. "Well that didn't seem like a friendly phone call judging from your facial expression." he grumbled, but Shirley

started to pull him away. "Hey what-"he muttered as he was dragged off. "Come on, stop pestering Lulu!" she teased. Lelouch sighed with relief as he saw the two leaving. *I can't

think of anyone safer for her to be with than Suzaku.* he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>His plan had begun and he activated a smoke system to make the people in the building run away from the "terrorists". The only one who didn't run was someone he wanted to see.<p>

"Orange boy…it looks like you found me." he laughed as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shirley was panicking when she saw smoke coming from inside the building, but she quickly realized that it was probably Lelouch that was doing all of this. He was Zero after all. Her<p>

heart felt heavy when she realized that even though he had the Black Knights, none of them knew the real him and it made her sad. *I want to be someone who can be truthful to

him, someone who knows the real him and accepts him…* she thought to herself. She escaped from the police and ran into the building to try to find him.

* * *

><p>"Ah Orange boy, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Lelouch teased. "Has it? Maybe you're mistaken Lelouch, or should I call you Zero?" Jeremiah snickered. Lelouch smirked and<p>

activated a system that he wanted to try out for a long time. Jeremiah instantly froze and glared at Lelouch. "What did you do to me?" he yelled. "It's a device that messes with

Sakuradite, and you're just full of it aren't you? Thank you for being such a wonderful test subject Lord Jeremiah." he laughed. "Why Lelouch, why did you decide to rebel against

your own country?" Jeremiah demanded. "I am actually Lelouch Vi Britannia. The 11th prince, and the eldest son of Lady Marianne." he stated. "Y-you're her son? But…I thought you

died!" he gasped. "No, I am very much alive," Lelouch snickered, "but tell me something Orange…why did you come here?" he asked. "I pledged my loyalty to the Royal Britannian

family…but my allegiance was mostly with Lady Marianne. I couldn't…I couldn't protect her at the very end…she died because I wasn't able to protect her." he started crying. "You

mean…you were there?" Lelouch asked in shock. "Yes…but now that I know her son is still alive…I want to make it up to her and work with you! Oh please let me atone for what I've

done!" he pleaded. "Very well then…you will now serve under the Black Knights!" Lelouch declared.

* * *

><p>"Right, he's on our side now so don't attack him anymore. I'm headed outside now so please just wait for me out there." Lelouch ordered on the phone, as he ran up the elevators.<p>

Something caught his attention through the smoke, and he realized that a person was lying on the ground, bleeding. Of course since he was a person he was worried and ran over

to them. He gasped when he saw that it was Shirley. "Shirley!" he gasped as he knelt down. She had a gun in her hand and there was a bullet wound in her abdomen. "Who did

this?" he asked in shock. "Lulu? I'm glad I get to see you…at the end…" she smiled weakly. "No no you've got it all wrong! It's not the end, you've only lost a little bit of blood, I can

save you!" he said with hope laced in his words. "No Lelouch…I don't think…I don't think we have enough time…" she sighed as her smile faded. "Yes we do!" he almost yelled. *You

can't give up now! Not now of all times!* he thought desperately. He remembered that applying some sort of cloth to wounds slowed down bleeding so he slipped his jacket off and

tied it around the wound. "L-Lelouch?" she asked weakly as he picked her up. He started running and cursed under his breath for not being a fast runner. She tried to get him to

stop, she really didn't believe that she was going to survive, but he started to become desperate. "No Shirley! Do not give up on me now! Not when I just realized how much you

mean to me! Don't do this to me!" he pleaded as he continued running. He was running out of breath and time, but there was only a little bit more to go. When he arrived outside he

yelled for help with the last of his energy. "Please…save her!" he gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. I do, however, own this story. Please enjoy! ***

It was all a blur to her, she remembered that Lelouch had picked her up and ran out of the building. Then the police and ran over with the medics, but everything after that was a

blur. Suddenly she was enveloped in darkness and didn't know where to go. "H-hello?" she called out nervously. "Shirley Fenette correct?" a mysterious voice asked. "Y-yes…who

are you?" she asked. A woman appeared before her with long red hair and chocolate colored eyes. "I am known as D.D. or D2…" she smiled softly. "Oh…well nice to meet you then."

Shirley smiled politely. "Do you know why I am here?" D.D. asked. "No, I don't actually…" Shirley admitted. "I am here because you have a reason to live. But you need power to do

that don't you?" she asked quizzically. "Hmm, in a way I do I guess…?" Shirley muttered. "I can give you the power that you need. All you need to do is accept a contract with me. I

will become a partner to you until that contract is fulfilled." D.D. stated as she held her hand out. Shirley reached out, hesitantly at first, but accepted and was transferred back into

reality.

* * *

><p>"What, where am I?" she muttered weakly. "Shirley? Shirley you're awake!" Lelouch gasped as he woke up. "Lulu? Have you been here the whole time?" she asked as she sat up,<p>

but she was pushed back down again by Lelouch. "Yeah, don't worry about it though, I'm just glad you're alright." he laughed. "Shirley!" someone gasped. "Mom?" she mumbled. "Hi

sweetheart, oh I'm so glad you're okay! You have no idea how worried I was about you!" her mother laughed as tears ran down her cheeks. "Yes I'm okay now, please don't cry."

she whispered. "I'm sorry; I'm just so emotional now. I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone now." She apologized with a smile, and quietly left the room. "Well we're not technically

boyfriend and girlfriend are we?" Shirley laughed softly. "Wait we aren't? I thought we were." Lelouch muttered. "Wait…are you saying…" Shirley mumbled and Lelouch nodded. "It

might sound completely selfish and stupid of me to say this, but I just realized how much I love you when I was trying to save you." he muttered with embarrassment. "You didn't _try_

to save me Lulu, you _did_ save me, and yes you are selfish and stupid for saying that, but that's exactly why I love you." Shirley laughed. Lelouch laughed but suddenly gasped when

he saw her eye. "What? What's the matter?" Shirley asked with fear.

* * *

><p>*That can't be…it just can't!* Lelouch tried convincing himself. Shirley's left eye was its usual green, but there was a red sigil in it, just like in his left eye. "Shirley did you…did you<p>

make a contract with someone?" he asked suspiciously. "Yes, her name was D.D. Why?" she asked just as suspiciously. "Oh no…" Lelouch gasped. "What? What's wrong with me?"

she started panicking. "Nothing's wrong with you, trust me, you're fine." he reassured her. "Then how did you know that I made a contract with someone?" she asked curiously. He

moved his hand towards his eye and removed the purple contact lens from it, revealing the bright red bird-like symbol. "Do you remember this?" he asked. "Y-yeah…that's the same

symbol from when you erased my memories." Shirley muttered. "Yes, this power is called Geass. It's a power you gain by making a contract with someone who's immortal. Each

Geass power is different. Mine is the power to control people and make them obey my commands. The man you met named Mao, he had Geass to. His power was the ability to read

minds. Rolo has Geass too. He can change a person's perception of time." he explained. "Why are you telling me all this? Unless, oh no, you're not saying…" she gasped. "Yes, you

have a Geass too." he sighed. "Well then, what's my power?" she asked curiously, after looking in a mirror. "I'm not sure yet. When I gained my power, I just automatically knew

how to use it." he explained.

* * *

><p>Without any warning, the door opened suddenly and it startled Shirley and Lelouch. "Stop right there!" Shirley gasped. Her mother stared at her in shock and then her eyes closed<p>

softly. She fell to the floor and laid still. "Oh my God what did I just do?" Shirley screamed in panic. "Calm down, she's alright. She just passed out. I think your Geass did that." he

mumbled. "Hey what's going on here?" one of the doctors asked with suspicion. He and a couple of nurses walked into the room and gasped when they saw Shirley's mother on the

floor. "Wait! No! Forget all this happened! Don't come any closer!" Shirley gasped. Suddenly the doctor and the nurses fell down on the floor beside Mrs. Fenette. "Hey easy on the

power…" Lelouch muttered. "Sorry, it just seems to appear when I'm startled." She mumbled with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes Shirley's mother, the doctor, and the nurses all woke up. "Ugh…what happened?" the muttered in confusion. "No clue, hey you two, did you see what<p>

happened?" the doctor asked. "Oh well my mom came in and passed out, probably from crying so much, and then you tripped over her and hit your head which caused you to pass

out. And then the nurses tripped over you and hit their heads together, which made them pass out." Shirley lied. "Oh…strange…" whatever, are you alright? Did you need anything?"

he asked. "Nope, I'm okay. But could you please take care of my mom, I don't think she's doing well…" she smiled. The four left Lelouch and Shirley alone again and Lelouch started

laughing. "What's so funny?" Shirley asked. "Well for one thing they believed in that silly lie that you told them. And I think I just figured out your power." he giggled. "What is it?"

she asked curiously. Just as he was about to answer her someone answered for him. "You have the ability to make anyone fall asleep, or pass out as you put it. It's helpful for

complicated situations that you need to escape from, but that's all boring information to me.", a woman sighed. "Who are you?" Lelouch growled as he turned around to the strange

person. "You, you're the one I made a contract with!" Shirley gasped. Lelouch gave the woman a puzzled and shocked look and she just smirked down at him. "Lulu, this is D.D. or

D2. D.D. this is Lelouch, also known as Lulu!" Shirley introduced them. "Oh so _you're _the famous Lelouch Lamperouge. The one C.C. made a contract with." D.D. smirked. "You know

C.C.?" Lelouch asked. "Oh yes, C.C. is my twin." D.D. laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters, however I do own this story… enjoy! ***

Lelouch stared at D.D. in disbelief but shook his head, trying to clear it for a second. "I'm sorry that just caught me off guard a bit, I guess it is possible for her to have siblings right?"

he asked. "Well I suppose it is, but you see, I'm not her sibling." D.D. laughed devilishly. Shirley and Lelouch stared at her for some time until she started laughing. "Oh you two are

so naïve! How adorable!" she cackled. "But…how is it possible to be her twin…and not be her sibling?" Shirley asked in confusion. "It's a very simple concept really. Lelouch, I heard

that you're a genius, you might be able to figure it out." she giggled. He thought long and hard, but eventually gave up. "Huh, so not even the genius who wants to take down

armies of men can figure it out, how boring." D.D. sighed. "You're as catty as she is…it's no surprise that you're her twin." Lelouch retorted. "Humph, you bore me; I'd rather talk to

the girl who signed a contract with me. Now _there's _a smart individual." D.D. laughed. "Who me? Oh I'm not that smart, Lulu gets straight A's in almost all his classes." Shirley

confessed. "Lulu, aw is that your darling little pet name? How disgustingly sweet!" D.D. teased. "Lelouch could think of every possible cuss word that fit this woman perfectly at the

moment while she was chatting away with Shirley.

* * *

><p>"So yeah the reason I came here was to meet the girl who I made a contract with in person. You're a very sweet girl Shirley; I don't know how you ended up getting yourself tangled<p>

with this guy over here." D.D. sighed. "I'm standing right here you know?" Lelouch growled. "All the more reason to tease you. So Shirley, has he explained everything to you? About

how he got his Geass, how it works, and all that jazz?" D.D. asked. "No…?" she replied in confusion. "Ah so he truly is an idiot, Lelouch would you be so kind as to explain everything

to her? I'm going to go take a look around this place so you'll have this room all to yourselves. Besides, you'll be able to put all your trust into a girl like her right? Anyways after you

do that, it'll be a lot easier for me to explain how I'm C.C.'s twin without being her sibling." D.D. smirked as she left the room.

* * *

><p>"That woman is just like the witch, I swear." Lelouch sighed. "Lulu, you better start explaining everything to me from the beginning. I already know that you're Zero…but I want to<p>

know why." Shirley mumbled. "O-okay….well here it goes…" he sighed. "I'm not really Lelouch Lamperouge." he started. Shirley leaned forward as he looked her in the eyes. "I'm part

of the royal family. My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia. I'm the 11th prince to Charles Zi Britannia, the son of Lady Marianne." he explained. Shirley's eyes widened and a smile crept

onto her face. "So I'm in love with a rebel prince?" she giggled softly. "I guess you could put it that way." he laughed. "Anyways, my Mother, Lady Marianne was murdered and at the

time she was holding Nunnally. She was shot in the legs and was traumatized by the sight so she became blind." he sighed sadly. "Nana…she…she went through that?" Shirley

gasped. Lelouch nodded and Shirley bowed her head in sadness. "They made it look like it was the act of terrorists, but I know that's not true…the Villa we were at had top security

and we were also at peace with the country we were in." Lelouch grumbled. "So you thought your father did it?" Shirley asked. "Not at first, but when I confronted him about it, he

didn't care at all. In fact he sent us here to Japan just so the rest of the family could use us as political tools." Lelouch hissed in anger. "That's when I met Suzaku. We were sent to

Prime Minister Kururugi's home and Suzaku and I became friends. But that happiness instantly ended when Britannia took over Japan." he sighed. "For seven years after that, I lived

a boring life. I wanted revenge but I didn't know how to get it. That's when I met C.C. She's a contractor just like D.D. and she gave me my Geass. I knew that I had the power to

change the world. I could avenge my mother and Nunnally as well as take down Britannia." he laughed.

* * *

><p>He realized that Shirley probably thought he was crazy and she might hate him now. That thought scared him more than anything. He was surprised when he felt gentle and warm<p>

arms wrap around him in a hug. "I never knew…I never knew that you went through all that. That explains why you are the way you are." Shirley giggled softly. She pushed him

away a little and looked into his eyes. "I want to join you. I want to become a part of the Black Knights. I may seem like a complete weakling, but I'm strong. I even have a power

that can help you!" Shirley pleaded. Lelouch stared at her in surprise, but then started giggling. "Hey what's so funny? I'm being serious here!" Shirley complained. "Sorry I know you

are. That's why it's funny. You're a Britannian citizen, why would you want to attack your country?" he asked. "Because I want as much revenge as you do." she stated. Lelouch

stared at her with confusion but she just sighed.

* * *

><p>"I guess I have to explain myself too now huh?" Shirley giggled. "Yeah, a bit." Lelouch laughed. "Well, my father and my mother, they're both very kind people. They're so kind that<p>

they were nice to people from other countries, including Japan." she started. Lelouch listened with full interest and she kept going. "But Britannia is truly an evil, disgusting, and cruel

country. They would beat my parents down whenever they were nice to the Japanese. In fact my father was always losing jobs because of his niceness, but he would claim that he

quit because the company didn't deserve him." she laughed at the memory. "My mother was the same way too. When my father died though…the Britannians didn't treat him with

any respect at all. I heard people accusing him wrongly, calling him worthless, and putting him down. Some even said that he deserved to die because he was nice to the Japanese."

she whispered as a tear fell down her face. "My father used to be in the military, a long time ago, even before he met my mother. The Emperor always talks to the victims of a death

when the person who dies was in the military. But do you know what he told my mother and I?" she growled. Lelouch looked at her and was startled by the darkness in her eyes.

"He said, he was a mere pawn in the game of life. Nothing more, nothing less. It's just karma that he died this early. If he had known his place and was like other Britannians, then

he wouldn't have suffered. You would do well to be like others so you don't end up like he did." she grumbled as she repeated the speech. "What? He said that to you? How could

he?" Lelouch growled. "Exactly…I understand the pain you must've gone through when you grew up around him. Now that I know what happened to you and Nunnally, I want

revenge now more than ever. For you, for her, and for my father." Shirley declared. Lelouch smiled and nodded. "You'll make a great addition to the Black Knights Shirley." he

whispered. She blushed and leaned towards him for a hug, which he was happy to give to her.

* * *

><p>"You still need to explain C.C. don't you?" Shirley muttered. "Oh yeah…she's that strange girl with green hair that hangs out on campus. She gave me my Geass through her code.<p>

Codes allow a person to become immortal, they're unaffected by Geass powers, and they can give Geass to people that make contracts with them. D.D.'s like that too." he explained.

"Oh I see…" Shirley mumbled in thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey lovebirds I'm back~!" D.D. chirped. "Lelouch explained everything to me…now you can keep your promise and tell us your secret." Shirley muttered. "Well it's like this…C.C. and I<p>

belong to an organization called the Geass Order. It's a group of scientists who are looking to perfect Geass for military uses. C.C. was the leader at one point actually. She led the

tests and helped them a lot…but one day she disappeared. That's where I come in; you see these scientists perfected other things than just Geass, they perfected cloning." she

explained. "So wait…does that mean…" Lelouch gasped in realization. "Yes, they adored C.C. so much and they couldn't let her go. So they decided to put their skills to use and

create another C.C. But I was imperfect…my hair and eyes turned out to be the wrong color, my code is on a different spot than hers, and I have a slightly different personality than

her." she sighed. "Yeah, I noticed that myself. You're a lot livelier than she is, you have more emotions. That's a good thing though." Lelouch explained. "I'm glad to hear that

someone thinks that…unfortunately you're not the person I want to hear that from." D.D. smiled sadly. "They only settled for me for as long as they had to. They claimed that they

had created her twin, rather than her clone. Clones are exact replicas of a person. Twins are just two individuals who happen to look the same." D.D. sighed.

* * *

><p>"So you know I'm Zero…why are you here? It can't be just for Shirley, even though you made a contract with her." Lelouch muttered. "No you're right; I actually wanted to give you a<p>

bit of information." D.D. smiled mischievously. "Why would you give me information?" Lelouch asked. "Because you can fulfill something for me. Something that I've wanted for a long

time. Lelouch, you've suffered so much, there's a flame burning in your soul, one that wants to destroy everything that stands in the way of your revenge. That's how I am too, I

want revenge." D.D. smirked devilishly. "What exactly are you offering me?" Lelouch smirked as well. "Let me put it this way; The Geass Order is an organization based off of

Britannian forces. They're using these test subjects for military purposes. If you take out this organization you'll be wiping out an entire weapon for the Britannian Forces. Think

about it, you'll be defeating a part of your enemy, as well as getting revenge." she whispered. "Revenge?" Lelouch asked curiously. "Yes, revenge for all those innocent people who

died because of Geass…or better yet, people who almost died because of Geass." she giggled as she nodded towards Shirley. "What do you mean?" Lelouch asked suspiciously.

"Rolo was a test subject from the Order…he almost killed Shirley, a precious girl to you." she snickered. "Rolo did?" Lelouch gasped. Shirley nodded. "Yes, he…he somehow got me to

shoot myself…and then he disappeared." Shirley admitted. "That's his power!" Lelouch growled. "You see? The Order is to blame. They sent out a dangerous subject into the world

and he almost killed someone very precious to you…how cruel." D.D. smirked. "And what do you gain from this after I crush them? Are you just going to sit back and watch without

getting your hands dirty?" Lelouch asked. "You're a very clever boy, but no. I'll have as much blood on my hands as you. I want my revenge on them. Not only did those fools cast me

aside, but they abused me mentally while I was there. They will pay for the way they made me suffer." D.D. swore. She looked down at Lelouch and Shirley and smiled. She held her

hand out to Lelouch and giggled. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" she smiled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. I do, however, own this story. Please enjoy! ***

Lelouch stared at her in shock as she held her hand out to him. "Well?" she asked with impatience. "So the deal you want to make is for you to get revenge, and for me to destroy a

part of my enemy?" he clarified. "Pretty much." D.D. laughed. "Lelouch wait a minute! Those people don't really know what they're doing do they? They just think it's for research

and-"Shirley began but Lelouch shot her a glare. "They sent out a dangerous person into the world. Someone who was taught that he was nothing more than a weapon. He was

only taught to kill people. He's the same person who tried to kill you! He also replaced Nunnally! And you're protecting him? These people aren't complete fools Shirley, they're

scientists, they know what they're doing." he sighed. She bowed her head slightly as he and D.D. continued talking.

* * *

><p>The two finally shook hands on it, and made a plan. D.D. left to go find C.C. and Lelouch and Shirley were alone together. "Are you sure you still want to join the Black Knights? After<p>

all you were against killing people just now…" Lelouch muttered. She nodded and grabbed his hand. "I almost killed you, remember? I admit it…killing people isn't really the best way

to fix things…but the Black knights don't kill innocent people like Britannia does. I'm prepared to fight, trust me." she laughed softly. Lelouch smiled and hugged her. "I trust you…" he

whispered in her ear, which made her blush.

* * *

><p>Shirley was released from the hospital and traveled with Lelouch to where the Black Knights were. "Don't be nervous, that'll just give away everything you believe in, right?" he said,<p>

as they walked down the long, narrow hallway. "Got it, so wait…aren't they going to be a little bit rough since I'm Britannian and they're all Japanese?" she asked nervously. "At

first…but I'll get them to like you, I am Zero after all." Lelouch laughed as he put his mask on. They entered a room that was full of people, and they all gave Shirley strange glances.

"What's a Britannian doing here Zero?" Ohgi asked. "Which one of us are you talking about? Me, you're leader, or the girl next to me, a new Black Knight?" Zero asked. "Ah, well…"

Ohgi muttered. "This girl is Shirley Fenette, she's a new member and I hope that you'll treat her with as much respect as you do with me." Zero explained. "N-nice to meet you all, I'm

Shirley. I know it might seem strange for a Britannian like me to be a part of the Black Knights…but I believe that what you are fighting for is the right thing…I don't like the way

Britannia hides secrets from everyone. I don't like how corrupt it is. I hate the fact that it completely disowned my family over something so ridiculous. I also believe that it was wrong

for Britannia to take over your home, take away your culture, your beliefs, and even your names. I want to fight alongside you, to create a place that will defeat Britannia and will

make the world a better place for everyone!" she explained. Everyone stared at her in silence until one person's clapping disrupted it. She looked over to the person clapping to see

a familiar, red haired girl. *No way…isn't that…* she thought in surprise. Suddenly everyone was clapping, and some people even cheered.

* * *

><p>"Now that you all approve of our newest member, I have something to discuss with a few of you." Zero said as he led some people into a different room. Shirley was spacing out at<p>

the closed door to the room that they all walked into, when suddenly a tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. "Ah sorry to startle you like that." the person apologized. It

was the same person who started clapping for Shirley. "Wait…are you…?" Shirley asked curiously. "Yes, it's me, Kallen." Kallen smiled. "Ha, nice to see a familiar face around here.

Wait a minute, why are you here?" she gasped. "I'm a Black Knight…" Kallen muttered. "Well duh, I know that! But why are you a Black Knight?" Shirley asked. "I'm half Japanese,

that's why." Kallen said proudly. "Well, that explains a lot." Shirley laughed. "Anyways come with me." Kallen said. "Oh…okay?" Shirley mumbled, as she followed the redhead out of

the room.

* * *

><p>"So…do you know Zero's true identity? Only a select few people do, and I'm one of those people." Kallen stated. "Yes…I do." Shirley smirked. "It's your precious Lulu." Kallen laughed.<p>

"I guess so…actually…I've known for a long time." Shirley admitted. "Huh?" Kallen asked in surprise. "Well, last year Villetta told me that she suspected that Lulu was Zero. I ended

up following him, and during one of his fights…he became unconscious and his mask slipped off. Villetta almost turned him in, but I shot her…I was so stressed out by the whole

situation…my memories all disappeared for some reason. But recently my memories re-surfaced…and I decided that instead of running away…I would help him…so here I am!" she

giggled. "Wow…you're devoted to your crush…it's so cute I might hurl." Kallen teased. "Hey be nice! Besides…like I said earlier…there are other reasons as to why I wanted to join.

Especially for my father." she sighed. Kallen gave her a confused look so Shirley explained everything to her.

* * *

><p>While they were talking, Shirley was completely oblivious to the fact that they were in a room. "Huh, where are we?" she asked in confusion. "Oh this is my room. Lelouch told me<p>

that you were joining actually….he explained a lot to me. Including the fact that you two are an item now." Kallen teased. Shirley's face grew bright red, but Kallen just brushed it off.

"Anyways, he told me in advance so that I could get you this." She said as she held up a Black Knights uniform. "Wow this is so cool! I feel all official now!" Shirley giggled. Kallen left

the room while Shirley changed her clothes. She walked out into the hallway with her new outfit on and grumbled. "What's wrong?" Kallen asked. "Well….the skirts…don't you think

they're…tight?" Shirley asked with embarrassment. "Yeah, I do…that's why I got shorts." she laughed. "Aw whatever…I'll just have to deal with it I guess…" Shirley muttered as they

headed back to where everyone was.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so does everyone understand the plan? We're taking them all out, no survivors, and no exceptions. Even women and children are a threat, as sad as that sounds, but they<p>

won't hesitate to kill you." Zero explained. "Right, understood!" everyone said. They all headed out and Shirley stared at Zero in shock. "We're…we're going through with this?" she

muttered. "As sad as it may seem, it's a necessary thing to do. You of all people should know that Shirley." he sighed as he walked past. She looked at him sadly, but made up her

mind. "Right, understood Zero." she said, and headed to where she was supposed to be. She was walking down the hallway, focused on what her task was, when out of nowhere

somebody grabbed her. "Hey!" she gasped. She looked up at the mystery person, but was confused to see a girl with long green hair and golden eyes. "Pleasure to meet you

Shirley, I'm C.C. Lelouch has probably told you all kinds of terrible things about me. Honestly, that boy…anyways…come with me." C.C. said as she dragged Shirley off. "I have some

questions that only you can answer. Lelouch knows the answers too, but he's too stubborn to talk to. Can you answer them for me?" C.C. asked. "Um, sure I guess…?" Shirley

mumbled. "Alright…well-"she began, but was interrupted. "Oh C.C., you haven't changed a bit! And I must say, that's a bit disappointing." A familiar voice cackled. "Oh no…it can't

be…" C.C. gasped. D.D. crept out of the shadows, and flashed her famous smirk. "Aw, no love for your dear twin, pity." D.D. shrugged. "Why are you here?" C.C. growled. "You know

exactly why I'm here…and there's no way I'm going to let you screw everything up!" D.D. snickered.


End file.
